


Glitz & Glam

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Praise, Teasing, jacuzzi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: From the site with ko in the name. Intrigued? Inquire on my tumblr.Papa Emeritus ii takes you for an expensive weekend in Vegas. Please note that this fic contains a daddy kink.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Glitz & Glam

It’s safe to say that you’ve never felt so opulent or important. The black fur coat rested delicately in the crook of your elbows as you sashay into the grand foyer of the casino the two of you would be staying at. A slender cigarette smolders at the end of your elongated holder, curls of smoke floating up through your hair. A well-timed glance to the side tells you that Papa Emeritus the Second still has eyes for only you, as he promised he would. Your mind flicks back to the moment that he zipped you into the skin tight and slinky black dress you were in, commenting that you were “the only thing with apparent value” on the whole Las Vegas strip. 

It’s the first stop on the tour, and Papa seemed determined to make it a night to remember. He had already played earlier that evening and had taken you around to see the sights both before and after the ritual. Something about the way that he keeps you tucked tight to his side, like a prized doll, makes you preen with pride and hold your head a little bit higher than you might normally. 

“Papa, are we on our way to the room now? I’d like nothing more than a hot soak and some room service. Maybe a foot massage.” You watch as Papa’s eyes flick to your feet, clad in some strappy stilettos. 

“I agree, my pet.” His eyes travel back up your body, stopping for longer than necessary on your breasts. You snap your fingers and point back at your face, a sly grin tilting your lips upwards. “Right, right, let’s go.” 

Papa jerks his chin in the direction of the elevator and you start off with him, taking a distinct note of the gazes following the two of you. You did make a sharp pair, after all. You, with your impeccable and intimidating finery; Papa, with his sharply contrasting skull paint and well fitted suit. You can only thank the stars above that you managed to convince him to leave the staff at home for Mass. 

The elevator doors open with a ding as soon as you stop in front of them. Papa only tilts a smile down towards you- you can tell that he’s keenly aware of the attention the two of you are receiving as well. He must be, dealing with this on an almost daily basis. You can’t help but admit to yourself that the power is slightly intoxicating. Papa guides you into the elevator and you watch the smoke fade from your cigarette as the doors close with a soft ding. 

“Which floor, Papa?” You fold one arm against your chest, holding the elbow of your opposite arm as you bring the lengthy cigarette holder to your mouth and take a drag. Papa cants a wry smile to you before pressing the button for the thirteenth floors.

“As requested, my dearest.” Papa brushes one of his fingers across your cheek softly and you tilt your head up towards him, expecting a soft kiss. Instead his thumb comes to your lip, tugging it down slightly and pressing his thumb between your lips. “Such a beautiful pet, you know…and so obedient.”

Your breathing quickens slightly as you feel a flush come to your face. Flicking your tongue out, you lick the pad of his finger farther into your mouth, paying attention to how his eyes go half-lidded as you do so. His other hand is just coming up to your face as well when there’s a loud ding and the doors slide open into the penthouse suite the two of you have booked for the evening. You shake off your lust and turn away from your Papa, stepping fully into the room and sliding your coat off of your arms. 

As you survey the room in its entirety, Papa comes behind you and takes your coat smoothly, bringing it to the large coat rack in the corner of the room. Your eyes linger on the large bed in the center of the bedroom before they fall on the hot tub in the corner, already filled and bubbling. Suddenly Papa is there behind you again, his hands coming to your shoulders as he leans his face in close to yours. You can smell his expensive cologne and cigar smoke on his shirt, his suit coat having been hung next to yours. 

“Shall we get comfortable, dear?” His lips tingle your ear slightly as he speaks, and you can’t ignore the burst of arousal that sparks in your chest at the small tickle. You nod, tilting your head back and inviting him to kiss his way along your neck. Instead, he moves his hands to your dress and unzips it, allowing you to step out of it neatly and reveal the matching lingerie you’d chosen for the night. 

No words are needed as you turn slowly in his arms, toeing yourself out of your shoes and tossing them to the side. His lips come to your neck, kissing and humming against the soft, warm skin there. Your fingers dance across the buttons of his shirt, allowing it to fall open as your hands graze across his chest, worshipping the soft pale skin there. He sighs in appreciation and bites softly on your pulse point, hands coming to your lower back and pulling you in closer to him as he does so. Finally he whispers in your ear once more,

“Let us move this to a more comfortable location. Is that amenable, my pet?” You step out of his arms, holding his hand lightly in yours as you step backwards and away, finally dropping his hand as you get far enough away. Your hands come to your back to unclasp your bra as you walk lithely towards the hot tub. Standing at the edge of it, you tease your panties down ever so slowly, making sure to bend over to afford Papa a full view.

“Won’t you come and join me, daddy?” Even from the distance of across the room you can see his eyes flare at the title. He maintains steady eye contact with you as his hands trail to his belt, undoing it swiftly and pulling through the belt loops. Papa grips the belt tightly in both hands, snapping it sharply before dropping it to the ground and undoing the fly of his pants. The sound of the belt already has you panting slightly, hips moving in a figure eight as you tease your panties fully off of your body. 

Papa walks towards you with purpose, finally sliding out of his pants and folding them neatly onto the bed before doing the same with his shirt. Still, his eyes never leave yours. He comes to the edge of the hot tub, pressing your body into it before leaning into your ear and whispering,

“You know what happens when you call me that, little one.” 

“Remind me, Papa. I don’t think I do.” You can feel the taunting smile make its way up your lips, try as you might to stifle it. Papa catches it anyway, his own lips turning up into a smile to match yours. You bring a hand up to touch his face and he catches it easily in

his own, turning it to press a kiss to the inside of your wrist.

“But I think you do.” He guides you backward until your ass hits the lip of the tub. You catch the hint, turning around to slip into the tub as he follows you in. He settles on the step on the side of the tub, sinking into the hot water and reaching for you, pulling you sideways across his lap. “I think my little girl knows exactly what happens, and she doesn’t know how to ask like a good girl.”

“Why daddy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You feign innocence, putting a hand up to your mouth and giggling softly. The act is quickly dropped when Papa’s hand comes to your thigh, his fingers gripping tightly and denting the flesh by your pelvis. His hand is close to where both of you know that you want to be touched- so close, and yet painstakingly far away. You feel your clit pulse with need and restrain yourself from seeking pressure on it by clamping your thighs. 

“Now I think that you do, and you’re going to have to deal with what you’ve done. Can you fix my problem, little one?” Papa leans his head forward, nosing the spot between your neck and shoulder and breathing deeply. “You know what your daddy likes, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. Don’t you worry, daddy. I’m gonna take good care of you.” You scoot to the side off of his lap, any pretense of being a brat gone as your lust takes over. Swinging both legs through the warm water to straddle him, you place your ass on his lap and wriggle just slightly, allowing for the pressure of your pelvis to press against his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Is that a promise, pet?” Papa leans his head back against the edge of the tub as you move your hips, gyrating and causing the water to move with your motions. His hands come to your hips, gripping you tightly and starting to control your movement on him. You can feel the head of his cock bumping into your stomach with every movement, every bump eliciting a soft groan from him. “The feeling of you on my lap after a show is all that I need in this life, little Sister.” You smile down at him, leaning in and pressing your breasts against his chest so he can feel the pebbling of your nipples, already hard with your arousal.

“Is that so, Papa? I always-”

“It’s daddy.” Papa narrows his eyes at you, his two-toned gaze slightly intimidating, even as his hands grip your hips tighter and causes your rhythm to stutter on his lap. You gasp softly as his hands tug you forward roughly, pressing you harder against his chest.

“Yes, daddy. Sorry, daddy.” You’re quick to recover, moving your hips without his assistance and pressing his cock between the two of you. His eyes slip back to being half-lidded in pleasure as he brings his head down to your breasts, kissing along the tops of them, leaving streaks of his face paint on your skin. 

“I love seeing my marks on your skin, pet. Such a good way to know who’s mine.” His hands move to your ass, kneading you and pulling you into a more upright position. As your breasts come closer to his mouth he latches his mouth onto your nipple and sucks lightly, flicking his tongue across it as he does so, humming his content around you. 

“Oh, fuck, daddy,” you sigh out between your moans. You stop moving your hips for a moment, tilting your head back to allow his lips and tongue better access to your breasts. A quick swat to your behind above the water level reminds you to keep moving, the slight sting only causing your arousal to ratchet higher. Papa lifts his head from your breasts, bringing his lips to yours with the barest brush.

“I am getting to it, pet. Patience. What did we discuss last time?” His hand squeezes your ass in warning and you moan, low in your throat as your desire flares inside your core. Papa gives you another sly smile, returning his mouth to your other breast and lavishing it with the same attention. 

He continues in this way until your thighs are trembling from the need to have him fill you, small gasps and pants falling from your open lips as your hips move in a staggered rhythm across his lap. Finally one of his hands curls around your ass, his fingers just skirting your aching and neglected pussy. You jerk and squirm on his lap, gasping and sighing as he continues to rub between your lips. 

“Do you want me to fill you, my little princess?” Papa whispers against your neck, biting you sharply and worrying the skin between his teeth. You manage to moan out an affirmative, gasping sharply as his other hand comes down swiftly to smack you on the ass, made only harder by your slick skin. 

“Unholy Lucifer yes, daddy. Please, fill me already.” You look down at your Papa, mouth slightly agape with lust and only slightly aware of how wonton you must look to him. He doesn’t fare much better- most of his skull paint has been transferred to your chest, making you resemble a Jackson Pollock painting in shades of grey. Monochromatic above the flushed red skin that belies your lust. Papa moves his hands from your ass to your front, slipping across your chest to squeeze them lightly, fingers pinching your nipples.

“Such a beautiful pet, you know? I love having you on my lap like this, blown open to me in your lust and trying so hard not to beg your daddy.” With a swift movement, he moves his hands to clap down on your ass again, grabbing and kneading you until you’re kneeling higher above him. He leans into you, your breasts pressing against his neck as he whispers, “Take me inside of you.”

Taking his cue, you sink down onto his cock slowly, savouring the burn and stretch of him inside of you. He hisses softly between his teeth, groaning as you take him to the hilt in one movement. Your hands grip his shoulders tightly, fingernails digging crescent moon divots into the skin there as you start to move, bouncing slowly and grinding down onto his cock. 

“Beautiful, pet. Just beautiful.” Papa hums in appreciation, kissing the tops of your breasts once more as you start moving on him in earnest, grinding down and allowing his pelvis to bump against your clit as you do so. One of his hands brushes along your side to cup your breast again, pinching and running his finger over your nipple as you moan breathily. “Come undone for me, my beauty. Show your daddy how smart he was to bring you, out of all of the Siblings, on this trip. Show your daddy that his choice wasn’t made in vain. Earn it. Earn my cock, sweetling.” 

“I am, daddy. I deserve it, I deserve this, you weren’t wrong to choose me, I promise.” You babble to him as you continue to ride his cock, groaning and trembling around him as you cum, your head falling forward onto his shoulder as you catch your breath. As soon as your hips halt, his hands come to your ass and encourage your movements again.

“What’s the rule, pet? No stopping until daddy finishes, come on. You know what I want.” You moan softly and pull your head back up, tipping back and allowing your hair to dip in the water of the hot tub as you move your hips again in a staggered motion- your thigh muscles are so tired and trembling, but you know you can’t stop now. You can tell by the pulsing of his cock inside of you that he’s close.

Papa’s hand comes forward and grips your neck by the side, squeezing and cutting off your oxygen just enough to give you the heady and dizzy sensation even as his other hand continues encouraging your movements. You gasp softly as Papa begins thrusting up into you, controlling your movement still with one hand on your ass. His fingers dimple the flesh there as he drags you forward and up, his own hips coming up to meet you. 

Finally, with a groan and a deep exhale he cums, filling you as his cock pulses and twitches inside of you. He slowly removes his hand from your ass and pulls you back down onto his lap before taking his hand away from your throat. He nuzzles into the skin of your neck, playing idly with a nipple before you swat him away from the over sensitivity.

“Was I the right choice, Papa?” He lifts his head and looks at you, cocking an eyebrow slightly. “To bring on the tour. I know you have your choice of Siblings. Was I the right one to bring?” You can feel a flush rising up your face, unrelated to the heat of the hot tub. “Was I the right one to spoil?”

“Of course. You’re my favourite pet after all.” He rubs a thumb across your cheekbone before looking down at your chest. “Take a proper shower and get this paint off of you. I want a clean bed after I take you again. I have no patience for paint streaked sheets.” Papa swats your ass quickly and you scramble off of his lap as he stands, grabbing a towel from the side of the tub and stepping out, wrapping it neatly around his waist. 

“Yes, Papa.” You smile to yourself, preening under the praise of your Papa. Grabbing a washcloth you move it slowly over your skin, wiping away the evidence of him under the hot water. 

“I’m ordering room service. I’ll get your favourite,” Papa tosses over his shoulder as he approaches the old fashioned rotary phone in the corner of the room. You can vaguely hear him ordering your favourite, as he said- mushroom risotto and a beet salad with vinaigrette. The care that he puts into you and your happiness is enough to bring a wide smile to your face. You turn away from him to hide it- what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.


End file.
